powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malory Teuful
Malory Teuful is the kid sister of Crimson Oneiro Ranger Roland. Biography Malory was enrolled in Oneiro basic training, grade school, and used her only visit day pass on the first day of school to go to Oneiro Academy and see her brother. She took the opportunity to plot revenge for him making her wet herself in a prank, and recruited Angelica to help. When they went to prank Roland that night, he was already gone along with Errol, and the two girls headed into the Withering Wood to find them. She also agreed to run away with them after hearing about Oneiro Asylum and what the others thought was inevitable pantophobic insanity for all Oneiro Rangers. They were caught and brought to detention. Once the truth about the Nightmare Virus came out, Malory seemed all right, asking to go to the bathroom (where she found Glenda). Malory stayed with the others, but panicked when Dr. Vink tried to make her a Ranger. Clint said she was too young, and she stayed with the doctor during the new Rangers' fight against the Mara and Nyxus. She entertained herself playing with dolls, unintentionally inspiring Errol and Roland in their investigation of the Heart Stopper, and got into Dr. Vink's inventions. Thanks to her desire to hear the radio show Crash Nebula, Sova and Angelica heard a news report that helped them locate the Catch's next victim, though she was upset by them making her miss the beginning of her show. When the team went out bowling on the weekend, Roland turned to Malory to accompany him on his case, since nobody else was interested. The two went to the primary school that had been attacked, and after some racing, Malory was sent to play on the jungle gym while Roland investigated. They walked home, so Malory could see the sights, but were attacked by a Mara. Apparently not noticing, Malory followed him to the mattress store, and then back to the Academy. That night, the girls' dorm Malory and Glenda shared was attacked by the Nightmare. Despite the Oneiro Rangers' best efforts, Malory was snatched under her bed. Like the other children, she saw Boemand as an ordinary-looking boy in a cloak, and quickly befriended him by showing him a magic trick. She enjoyed her time in his world, thinking it was all a game and not even feeling hunger like the others because she'd forgotten a sandwich in her pocket. Around the time that Roland arrived and got captured, Boemand did notice that the kids were "hungary," and when he asked, she told him that kids ate things like hamburgers and pizza. Unable to provide that, Boemand decided to cook Roland instead. Malory intervened via vine swing just in time, and the two fled. Although she didn't want to leave, she told Roland about the room Boemand always entered right after kidnapping a new batch of kids. Inside it, they discovered Susie. When Malory realized Roland intended to destroy Boemand, she protested, saying the Nightmare hadn't been trying to hurt anyone, but Roland pointed to all the trouble he'd caused. Bringing Susie, the Teufuls climbed into a glass attic, where they found Betty--and Boemand found them. He took Malory hostage, and tried to make Roland leave, but the Oneiro Ranger took Susie hostage, forcing him to free both Malory and Betty. After Roland smashed a wall and let the Bogeyman in, Malory took the other two girls and fled back into the normal world. Angelica had offered to help Malory study, and when she disappeared Malory started pestering the guys about it. They told her to be a detective (and not bother them during their movie) and sent her off to find Angelica herself. She asked Glenda, then Sova, who realized that Angelica had been out a suspiciously long time. She wasn't particularly scared of the Nightmare that soon revealed itself, and when Roland said that one of them had to be it, she volunteered eagerly. Everyone boarded themselves into a room for safety, wherupon Malory realized that she was hungry and began complaining. When it got to the point of her gnawing on Glenda's leg, the others tried to come up with something. Finding Roland's plan too convoluted, Malory decided to just climb out a window, and tried to do so, forgetting about the Nightmare outside. It attacked, but Errol was able to stop it and save her. He tied her up with a sheet to keep her still, which Malory didn't seem to mind. Personality Malory is not very mature, being only twelve, somewhat excitable, with a streak of creativity often turned towards mischief. She's impulsive and not very bright, though she's also very difficult to scare. Appearance Malory is a bespectacled brunette, her hair curly and feathered. Category:Oneiro Category:PR Allies Category:PR Civilians